


Ut Vere Liberi Eritis

by mangocianamarch



Series: Le Livre de L'abondance par La Dame Marciana [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/pseuds/mangocianamarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion of a fill that I wrote a long time ago for a Durincest/Triple Durincest slave/master AU prompt (found in "Prompt Fills - Volume 2").</p><p>The brothers Fili and Kili serve as slaves to a privileged citizen named Thorin. They are his favorites, the most highly regarded in his villa, granted position and respect, and the love and affection of their dominus. The brothers are each other's lovers, and Fili is Thorin's most preferred. It is an arrangement all three of them are more than content with, but no amount of love, affection and respect can disguise or change the reality of the brothers' status of servitude.</p><p><b>UPDATE 06/23</b>: Three new chapters<br/><b>Ch 4</b> - Thorin's kin arrives.<br/><b>Ch 5</b> - Kili and Tauriel cross paths.<br/><b>Ch 6</b> - Thranduil makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dominus Fratrum Amatores

**Author's Note:**

> So many people asked me to expand the slave/master AU I wrote as a fill, and I couldn't resist. Thanks to everybody who read that prompt and loved it and asked for more. I hope this lives up to what you enjoyed at the time.
> 
> The time between each chapter is not constant; it could be days, it could be months, it could even be hours. You'll always know anyway.
> 
> And yeah, I guess I could have gone the "Filius, Kilian and Thorinium" route, but I didn't want to. :P
> 
> If you wish to know what a term or a chapter title means, feel free to use Google Translate, since that's how I came up with them.
> 
> If you'd like to read the prompt fill that gave birth to this fic, please see the first two chapters of my other work, "Prompt Fills - Volume 2." This fic takes place a few months after the events of that fill.

And so it happens that Fili becomes caught, trapped in the sway and ebb of open sea with no escape in sight. Not that he seeks one out actively.

Kili is the pull. His need for the approval, protection and love of his older brother tugs at Fili relentlessly, taking him with force of current, but one that is comfortable and familiar. Long has Fili been lost in Kili’s greed and youth and heat. He is man overboard, Kili the undertow threatening to sweep him away or drag him to the depths forever. It is a fate Fili resigned himself to long ago, when first he vowed to never be separate from him, and with words bound them together for eternity.

Even with his body, Kili reflects dangerous undercurrent. He much prefers to be taken by Fili rather than to take him, content to surrender himself to Fili’s desperate hands and mouth and cock. He finds no shame in begging and pleading for that which he wants, if it means that Fili will yield to his every whim. And this is his strongest hold on his brother; they both know too well that there are but a handful of things Fili would deny Kili, given the right words and tone. Fili’s dominion over his younger brother is also his enslavement to him.

Thorin is the push. No dominus has ever treated Fili and Kili in Thorin’s manner, and it is heady tonic. Fili is man overboard still, and while Kili is undertow, Thorin is the opposing force of rolling wave heading towards shore and safety. Thorin offers comfort, luxury and ease of living, a life Fili has only dreamed about in his youth. Though younger than most in the villa, Thorin regards him with respect, leading all others under his roof to follow. It is as if Fili has been granted position, although it is still Kili who carries title of Thorin’s body-slave.

Thorin’s body has become Fili’s temple. All it takes is but a simple word or command from his dominus for Fili to fall too easily and eagerly into his bed. As slave, he must accept all advances towards him, but as man, he has freely given himself up to Thorin, worshipping him with desperate hands and mouth and cock. Thorin, for his part, is only too happy to bestow affection upon him, to feed desires and consume him in embrace and heat. And this is the sway Fili holds over him. There is nothing Thorin would not do, it seems, to win Fili for himself, to claim more than just his body. Fili has him wrapped around finger, almost every whim catered to, as long as his loyalty remains clear. Fili’s enslavement to his dominus is also his dominion over him.

But in the solitude of his own mind, Fili feels stifled. Despite Thorin’s favour, he yet wears collar of the slaves, as does Kili. The feel of it around his neck reminds him still of bitter past, and keeps him from truly relishing the life of ease he now leads. He must still fall to command, must follow silently behind Thorin when in company as obedient, subservient shadow. Slave he is still, labouring only under illusion. The freedom he experiences is but a falsity, and at the end of day, he and Kili must still serve.

_Still._

It is a sadness Fili can keep from face, but not eyes. Thorin observes this one night as he sups alone with only Fili for company, sat beside him as he so often insists.

“You are troubled,” Thorin suggests, spared only a questioning glance in response by Fili, “Your eyes betray thoughts. Deep and far-off they seem. Will you share burden with me? I cannot bear to see you so weighted.”

Fili rubs at his neck absently, scratching a phantom itch. It is a habit he has picked up when addressed thusly. He knows Thorin will press if he refuses, even deigning to use rank so as to pick Fili’s brain.

“There is but one thing that weighs heavily on my mind these days, do-Thorin,” Fili replies gently, “We have broken words on the matter before.”

Already, Thorin knows. He places hand on Fili’s shoulder soothingly. “I _have_ offered options,” he reminds him with a small smile, “I have provisions for one to be manumitted.”

“I have given thought to such option,” Fili answers, “If you mean me, I would not be separated from Kili. I cannot leave him behind, no matter how well he would be treated here.”

“And yet you lament servitude,” Thorin points out, “You prove difficult to please, golden one.”

Fili feels his cheeks redden; the affectionate moniker bestowed upon him by Thorin long ago never fails to bring blush to his face. The fact that it was first uttered in his bed, in his arms, only serves to make him flush even more.

“I do not wish to be pleased,” he corrects, checking himself.

“Do you so desire to be separate from me?”

The question is murmured, barely audible, and when Fili looks to his dominus, he finds strange expression on his face. It seems to Fili that he means to look and sound nonchalant, but hurt is evidenced in his eyes. But it would be unkind to lie to Thorin, who has given him and his brother much in the year they have spent with him.

“I have hungered for freedom since first I was made slave,” Fili replies, “And while I have nothing but gratitude, underneath all that you have gifted us lies reality of our stay. We are no freedmen sharing estate. Between us three, we know the truth, but to eyes outside, we are merely inferiors encroaching on generosity of dominus. While I yet wear collar, whether for you or for any other, I dream of one day being my own person, with my own land and no one to answer to.”

Thorin’s face darkens, and he turns once more to his food, though he attacks it now as if it has slighted him somehow. Fili turns away in shame.

“I have given offense,” he mutters.

“A year in my home, and yet you remain blinded,” Thorin says slowly, glaring at the center of the table instead of at Fili, “I give you what I have not merely because I subscribe to different beliefs. Have you not felt my heart beat for you? If anything, it yearns for you stronger now than before. I would see you happy and content in my arms as much as in my bed. No, Fili mine, do not cast fucking look, I know it well, and I know what meaning lies behind it. I have no use for pity and apologies, I know you cannot belong to me completely when your heart lies wrung in the possessive clutches of your brother.”

Fili can hear bitter envy in his tone, though he is uncertain that Thorin still makes effort to hide it. Experimenting, he puts hand gently on Thorin’s arm, hoping to ease his pain.

“If it were possible, I would split myself in twine to love each of you,” he says honestly.

“I would not be satisfied with half,” Thorin replies, “Nor would your brother. And while you yet choose him over me, I shall dream in solitude of having you all to myself, as you yet dream of freedom.”

The issue is not resolved, but it is past time to drop it. Fili rubs his thumb soothingly along skin on Thorin’s arm.

“Then we must content ourselves in desire for what we cannot have despite being within reach,” he states, “As we have for the past year.”

“Will it always be enough?” Thorin asks him, a finger tracing lazy circles on the back of Fili’s hand, “And if not, what will we do then?”

For the first time that night, Fili cannot think of a reply.

 


	2. Tentationis Vivae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter contains explicit sexual content.)

Fili returns to his bedchamber to find Kili reclined along his bed, naked and reading by candlelight. Briefly, he thinks of Thorin again, how this is yet more of his efforts to give the brothers better life. “Skilled and educated slaves may be manumitted,” Thorin had told them once, “Skill and experience you already possess in many aspects. Tell no one, but I open my archives to you to offer better chance at the world outside my walls.” At first, Fili had devoured Thorin’s archives inch by inch, learning what he could, and it had been Kili who had kept his distance, preferring to let Fili tell him of what he has read. But in recent months, Fili’s interest had waned, only to be taken up by Kili, but more out of curiosity than anything else.

“What kept you?” asks Kili, only half-interested in the reply.

“Thorin and I exchanged many thoughts over dinner,” replies Fili, ridding himself of his tunic.

“Is that all that was exchanged?” Kili teases, smirking at him lasciviously.

“If it wasn’t, you would not see even my shadow until noon tomorrow,” Fili answers wryly, but it lasts only for a moment. He drops onto his bed, heavy with sadness. “A rift grows between us,” he tells Kili, “The more he reaches out to me, the larger it rips. I dread the day it tears beyond all hope of repair.”

“He spoke of manumission again?” Kili asks, setting aside the scrolls and papers he had been perusing.

“And opens dilemma with every drop of fucking word towards intent,” Fili informs him, “He offers it with fear that I would take it up, and relishes secretly in pain of my refusal.”

“A refusal I find no logic in,” Kili sighs, walking towards his brother, “And therefore a pain unnecessary. I’ve told you before that if you so desire freedom, you should agree while it is offered out of generosity than punishment.”

“And leave you here to serve still?” Fili argues, “How would I enjoy freedom while you wither away in life of servitude?”

Kili snorts derisively. “Open fucking eyes, brother,” he says, now standing in front of him, naked as the day he was born, “Does this look like servitude? Do I look as if I am withering away? If I suffer here, Fili, it is only from weight of gifts bestowed upon us by dominus. Here we thrive in comfort and luxury, granted position and given respect, all of which has been out of reach before. Here, Fili, we live, rather than survive. Out there, whether by contract or by escape, we are given to stigma, mastered by no one and yet trapped by status. Why give up all this for that?”

Fili sighs heavily, knowing all too well the truth in Kili’s words. His brother, it seems, senses his discomfort, and steps closer now until he has Fili’s forehead pressed to his sternum, and his own hand stroking his blond hair gently.

“Besides,” he murmurs, “Here, we are protected from judging eyes of fucking public. Here, I can love you how I prefer – with every last inch of me that can.”

It is all the invitation Fili requires. He reaches up and pulls his brother to him, kissing him deeply and swallowing the hungry sigh that Kili lets out. He pulls Kili into his lap, feels his brother’s cock beginning to wake as it presses against him. He takes it in his hand and strokes tightly, unable to keep the smile off his face when Kili breaks their kiss to hiss needily.

“Your mind changes quickly, brother,” Kili chuckles, pushing until Fili is lying back, hand still wrapped firmly around Kili.

“No,” Fili returns, “I yet drown in you, as all men would, were they all worthy enough to even cast eyes upon you.”

“I attempt to ease distress,” Kili replies, breathless as the pace of Fili’s hand quickens, his cock now properly hard and eager, “And yet you tame me with flattery.”

“There is nothing tame about the treasure I hold in hand,” Fili laughs, drawing Kili’s mouth to his again. He can feel himself straining against his coverings, and his hips rut slowly in search of friction.

“My mouth,” Kili groans into Fili’s ear, “has been absent taste of you for many nights now.”

“Then take what you seek,” Fili tells him, nipping at his earlobe, “It yet belongs to no other.”

With a devilish smile, Kili slinks down Fili’s body, ridding him of his coverings in barely controlled haste. Fili’s body arches off the bed when Kili’s lips wrap around the head of his erection and slide slowly down, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. A hand flies to tangle in Kili’s hair as he begins to move his head, relaxing his jaw to take more of his brother in, moaning and humming around sensitive flesh and skin. Fili’s grunts and groans are low, but no less appreciative as always. His other hand fists in sheets beneath him as he struggles to keep control of his body, to not thrust into the deliciously wet heat of Kili’s mouth.

But Kili would not see him so restrained. He slides his tongue along the sensitive vein on Fili’s shaft, following it to its end at the slit on the head. At the same time, his hand closes around the base of the cock and lower, squeezing greedily and making Fili cry out, his body bowing towards Kili.

“Have care, brother,” he growls, “lest I reach end much too soon.”

“If it comes to that,” says Kili, releasing him only long enough to reply, “I would see to it that you have no rest until I receive proper treatment.”

Fili cries out again, the sound loud and full and wanton, when Kili’s mouth descends upon him again, his ministrations even more eager, if possible. His nails claw along Fili’s raised thigh, sure to leave marks by morning. The other hand joins his mouth in rough movements and quick pace on Fili’s manhood, until he has his brother squirming in desperate need for release.

Fili tugs at Kili’s hair, trying to stop him before it is too late, but Kili refuses to heed him. He sucks almost as if driven mad, and all FIli can do is give in, hands flailing for whatever they may find purchase with. When a finger presses at the sensitive space between cock and ass, Fili growls hard behind gritted teeth, still fighting to keep orgasm at bay.

“N-no, Kili,” he stutters breathlessly, “Ki— _Fucking gods,_ Ki...I would not – _shit_ – I would not spend myself in mouth, not tonight.”

“But I want it, brother,” Kili whines hoarsely, tongue teasing where his finger had been as he turns widened, pleading, lust-darkened eyes at him.

“I shall not be undone by fucking look, little one,” Fili breathes, “Not this time. I would see you come to ruin with me, and above me.”

Kili grins at this, predatory and sly, and finally he withdraws from between Fili’s legs. When he kisses Fili again, Fili can taste and smell his musk on him, and it is nearly enough to drive him past coherence. He manages to groan to Kili to fetch the oil, and in the sparse seconds that they lose contact, Fili sits up, stroking himself to relieve some of the ache of his need.

When Kili returns to him, Fili takes the small clay bottle in his hand from him and pulls him to the bed. Kili falls back first onto it, gasping as he is caught by surprise. But he laughs when Fili’s weight is upon him, and their mouths find each other in brief but searing kiss. Kili worries his bottom lip between his teeth as he watches Fili push his thighs apart and coat his fingers with oil, setting the clay bottle aside to a safe distance.

“Eyes on me, brother,” Kili hisses, “I would have you see what you do to me.”

As if bidden by the gods themselves, Fili obeys, gaze never leaving his brother’s face as he slips one slicked finger into the tight heat between his legs. Kili’s eyelids flutter, his jaw falling slack as he moans, bucking upward into Fili’s touch. Fili wastes little time, adding already a second finger and pushing until they are consumed within Kili to the second knuckle. As he moves his fist in and out, he twists his hand slightly, spreading the oil inside Kili. Kili’s skin flushes as he clutches at Fili’s arm, pleading for more and more and more. And now Fili spreads his fingers with every push, stretching him slowly but surely, until Kili is whining from the sting and burn. Only then does Fili aim for that sweet spot inside Kili with deadly precision. Kili cries out, barely able to form Fili’s name as his body bows towards his brother. All the while, Fili’s eyes watch Kili, unable to look away even if he wanted to. A third finger now, with every inward thrust directed at Kili’s most sensitive area, and soon Kili is nothing more than a flailing, limpid mess of nerves and need beneath Fili.

“Fi,” Kili groans breathlessly, “Not yet, please...fuck, not like this...Need more of you, please...”

“Just like this, Kili,” Fili tells him, voice rough, fingers relentless upon Kili’s prostate, “You will come for me like this, and then again later, with my cock deep inside you, my name falling from lips again as you beg me to bring you to release.”

And that is about all Kili can take. Clutching onto Fili’s arms with a death grip, he climaxes hard, moans and groans coming out stunted and abrupt as his seed spurts in ribbons across his own chest. Fili continues to move his hand, chasing the last remnants of Kili’s orgasm, until Kili whimpers incoherently, weak with the force of his release. Fili withdraws his hand at last, kissing Kili’s skin, cleaning him off with tongue and mouth.

“I love you,” Kili murmurs against his mouth when Fili moves to kiss him properly.

“I’m not done with you,” is Fili’s wry reply. With Kili’s thighs around his waist, he pulls him up, kissing him still, and lays back on the pillows. He flails blindly for the oil, hears Kili chuckle when he cannot find it with his hand, and contents himself with kissing at the column of Kili’s neck as he reaches for it himself.

Kili wastes no more time. He dumps the rest of the contents of the bottle onto his palm and reaches behind him, his manhood already beginning to awaken again. He finds Fili’s cock and coats it in oil, kissing Fili greedily. The sounds Fili makes rushes straight to Kili’s groin, but he continues to stroke him tightly, until Fili is thrusting helplessly into his fist.

“Now,” Fili breathes, nipping at Kili’s skin.

“Now,” Kili echoes, shuffling along Fili’s body.

They emit twin groans and grunts as Kili slowly impales himself on Fili’s erection, his thighs tensing around Fili’s waist as more and more of Fili slips inside him. Fili grips Kili’s hips and thrusts home, eliciting the most delicious sound from him. Fili swears, pulling Kili up just enough to leave the head in, re-angles himself, and drives all the way back in, hitting Kili’s weakness. Kili positively screams, fingers digging into Fili’s skin hard enough to possibly draw blood.

“Move,” Fili says, and Kili does, rolling his hips eagerly. He moans out Fili’s name, and Fili lays transfixed. Kili’s submission is beautiful, captivating. A hand trails across the expanse of Fili’s chest slowly, until it’s past his throat and resting on his chin. Fili tilts his head but a little, and Kili’s fingers slip between his lips. Fili nips at them with his teeth, and Kili sighs, bouncing now against Fili, setting a quick, rough pace they favour as much as they do a slow, passionate one.

Impatient to finish, desperate for release, Fili grabs Kili’s hips to still him. He begins to fuck up into him, Kili keening with a whimper. Kili’s words come out broken, but Fili knows. Fili always knows. So he moves quicker, his erection brutal against Kili’s prostate, and Kili is begging for more, pleading for him to stop, needing him to go faster, wanting him to go slower. It’s not enough, and yet too much.

“Close,” Kili manages to tell his brother, “So close, Fi.”

“No,” Fili replies breathlessly, gritting his teeth and growling when he feels Kili clench tight around him, “Not until I say so.”

Kili whines helplessly, head lolling onto his shoulder and chest in a clear effort to hold himself back. Fili begins to direct his body, pushing Kili down to meet his upward thrust, and Kili whimpers, hands finding purchase on Fili’s wrists.

“Move with me,” Fili says hoarsely.

Kili bends, his hands on either side of Fili, his cock pressed between them as he does as he is told. His neck stretches as he all but throws his head back in a long, drawn-out moan as they move in tandem. Fili’s lips find the column of his throat and kiss it softly, a sharp contrast to the roughness of his hips.

“So close, my love,” Fili huffs, drenched in sweat and panting, “Can you feel me?”

“Brother, _please_ ,” Kili pleads, “Can’t... _fuck_ , can’t handle it...”

“Not. Until. I. _Say so_ ,” Fili grits out, punctuating each word with a particular hard jerk of his hips.

Kili’s limbs go slack, as if his bones have turned to dust inside him. His arms are all that hold him up now, and Fili is making quick, selfish, merciless work of him. But then Kili kisses him hungrily, and Fili’s rhythm falters. When Kili pulls away, he whispers Fili’s name desperately, and it ghosts across his brother’s lips and chin, and he is done for. With an almighty growl, Fili comes at last, gripping Kili’s body hard and holding him close as his seed shoots into Kili’s pliant body. Kili can only whimper uselessly as Fili spends himself.

“...Fili,” Kili breathes, “Fili, please, need you, need _it_ , please.”

Gasping for breath, Fili pushes Kili until he has enough space between their chests. He reaches down and wraps his fist around Kili’s straining manhood. He moves his hand quickly on it, and Kili’s jaw slackens as he lets out punched-out breath, his eyes fluttering closed at the tightness and the pace. Fili murmurs encouragements at him until Kili’s fingers are curling and flexing. Still, Kili holds back, tries to fight his finish down until Fili explicitly orders his release from him. It’s nearly upon him though, much too close, and every second that passes takes with it more and more of his self-control.

“Brother...” he begs, “Can’t...Fili, please, Fili...”

“Now, Kili,” Fili groans, twisting his wrist ever so slightly as it reaches the head of Kili’s erection and thumbing at the now over-sensitized slit.

Finally, Kili comes, his moans full and throaty, his body convulsing on top of Fili, who continues to stroke him through his finish. With his free hand, Fili brings Kili down to him and kisses him, his tongue sweeping inside Kili’s mouth as he swallows down the sounds Kili is making. The force of his climax leaves Kili shuddering, and when it’s finally over, he falls to Fili’s side. His seed marks Fili’s chest, and were Kili not so exhausted, the sight would have aroused him again. Fili does not help matters much when he swipes at some of it with his finger and takes it to his mouth.

Fili gropes blindly for a cloth, but it is Kili’s hand that finds it. He kisses Fili’s sweat-dampened forehead as he begins to clean his brother off slowly, relishing the fact that his brother allows him to do things as small as this for him.

“Now why,” Kili says with a small smile, kissing Fili’s shoulder when his task is done and the cloth is flung carelessly aside, “would you wish to leave all that behind?”

Fili wraps an arm around his brother and pulls him in close. Sleep begins to take over, allowing Fili’s final coherent thought to be: _Why indeed?_


	3. Sumptus Libero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter contains depictions of mild violence.)

"Wine," Thorin calls, and immediately Kili is at his side, refilling his glass. The wine is gone in almost a blink, and without being told to, Kili fills it again. Thorin continues to peruse the messages he had been brought, fingers rubbing at his temple, a most pensive look upon his face.

"Too close," he mutters, "Much too close."

Fili and Kili exchange looks silently. Fili suspects he may already know cause of Thorin's tension, but waits to hear it from him.

"You are all dismissed for the night," Thorin sighs, "Kili, set extra guards upon walls tonight, and return here. I would have much needed words with you both."

Kili exits the room with the rest of the slaves as Thorin wordlessly bids Fili to join him at the table. As soon as Fili is seated, Thorin hands him one of the parchments he had been reading.

"I assume you have already heard word of this in the streets," says Thorin as Fili reads. Before long, his brows furrow, his expression now a mirror of his master's.

"Hearsay and gossip," Fili confesses, "and the occasional whispered agreement among those who wish to voice opinion but suffer no punishment."

"Yet another township overrun by rebels," Thorin groans, shaking his head, "I cannot blame their plight, but there are lives at stake."

"They care not, it seems," Fili suggests, "Their vengeance does not discriminate as long as there are those who suffer under heavy hand and foot."

"There are better ways to be free," Thorin counters.

Fili does not meet his eyes. He knows why Thorin has isolated him for now, why he made it a point to bring the rebellion up, why he wants to hear Fili disapprove of it.

"Not for all," Fili answers, "So very few are yet privileged. The rest must seek out other means to rid selves of shackles."

"Is such life truly an imprisonment?" Thorin asks him, irritation clearly bubbling.

Despite himself, Fili chuckles. "Too few have adopted the way of thinking that you have," he says, "and you shall always have gratitude for being of such school of thought, but for others, slaves are less than human beings. I have served in a home that fed their dogs better than slaves."

Thorin seems taken aback, and Fili presses his advantage.

"I am not always in agreement with many of the things I have heard the rebels to be responsible for," he continues, "Their ends cannot always justify their means, but there is no denying what those ends mean to slaves everywhere. If these rebels seem cruel, they are so only to match those who think and declare them lesser creatures."

"But at the cost of lives?" Thorin argues, "Some are innocent, owning slaves only out of necessity."

"Some," Fili reiterates, "Not all. _Sumptus libero_."

Thorin sighs heavily. It is clear he does not like Fili's reply, but knows the truth in it is something he must accept. He drops the issue. For now.

"We will be having guests," he tells Fili, "My cousin and his son have been forced to flee because of the rebels, and I have opened my villa to them. They shall arrive in a fortnight."

"We will need more stock and supplies," Fili offers, predicting his dominus's thoughts, "Kili and I will go to market ourselves and oversee the restocking."

"Gratitude," Thorin replies just as Kili returns, "And now, I will have words with your brother."

Fili understands this to mean that these are words not meant for him, so he takes his leave.

\---+---+---+---+---+---+---

"Tell me what words he broke with you," Fili urges for what must be the 20th time.

"I swore I would not," Kili repeats, "Besides, they were for my ears, not yours. Does this seem ripe to you?"

Fili takes the fruit in Kili's hand and replaces it with the rest on the cart. "I tell you everything!" He protests.

"Has dominus ever yet had you keep anything from me deliberately?" Kili points out, "He has not. Your argument stands invalid. These _must_ be ripe."

Again, Fili takes the fruit that Kili had been trying to distract him with and returns it. "Do not change fucking subject," he hisses, "Tell me what matter you broke words on!"

Kili regards him for a few moments, an eyebrow raised in a perfect arch. Finally, he replies, "...You."

"...Me?"

"You."

Kili keeps walking, continuing to add more to their newly bought stock.

"...Kili."

"...What?"

"Is that it?"

"Is that what?"

" _KILI!_ "

“You but asked for subject of discussion! I have given reply to suit demand, have I not?”

Fili growls in frustration. “So be it,” he answers, “I have suspicion, after all, of what transpired between you, and I have little patience left for half-hearted offers of manumission and veiled pleas to stay.”

“Pity,” is Kili’s only answer.

They reach the center of the market, where a commotion has begun to form. Fili begins to divert their direction, but Kili, always more curious than his brother, gives him a look. Rolling his eyes, Fili allows himself to be led towards the growing crowd.

“Hear, all that are present!” shouts a man who looks to be one of import, “Masters and slaves alike! Too long have I endured threats of insubordination within my household. Too long have I tolerated whispers and gossip about rebellion and those who deign to lead those of same mind to foolish but deserved end. No more! I am praetor, I know the law. And no one – _no one_ – is above the law.”

As he speaks, two guards carry thick pieces of lumber past Fili and Kili, ordering them out of their way.

“I do not like this,” Fili whispers darkly to his brother, who says nothing.

“As praetor, I must set example,” the superior continues, “Any word regarding the rebels and their so-called leaders, or their movements, merits death, for any and all who have the gall to utter words upon subject. No one is immune. Not even one from the house of the praetor.”

Two more guards seize one of the praetor’s slaves, who begins to kick and scream, protesting. He is set against the two pieces of lumber, one crossing the other. His arms forced apart, spread across the expanse of the lumber and tied at the wrists to the wood. The guards that heaved the cross in now prepare hammer and nail.

“Fili…” Kili mutters, and Fili feels him shudder at the thought of what is to come.

“Let all gathered here stand witness to the enforcement of our laws,” declares the praetor, “And let all gathered here learn severe lesson: no word against mother country shall be forgotten, nor forgiven.”

He nods to the guards, who raise their hammers. They come down with a sickening clang onto the nails that now dig into the wrists of the slave. He lets out a blood-curdling scream as blood begins to spurt from him. The nails are hit again, and they are pushed further in, puncturing skin, muscle, bone and veins. He screams even harder, even louder, but the task is far from finished. A third time, then a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, a seventh. The eighth is mercifully the last, but his pain has only begun. With the combined strength of many other guards, the cross carrying the crucified slave is hauled up to hang high on the wall. Blood drips from him and to the floor, and already he is slowly turning white.

All this time, Fili and Kili have been unable to look away. Fili seems to have forgotten how to breathe. His eyes now fall upon the slave’s ashen face, the tears spilling down his cheeks, his heaving chest as he fights the pain, the blood running down his wrists to pool on the ground.

“Let this enemy of mother country hang for all to see,” the praetor calls, “as a reminder of truth and reality for any who still harbor illusions that death is a release, not a punishment.”

He leaves at last with his entourage, and slowly the crowd dissipates. Many are fixated upon the terrible sight, too frightened or saddened to stay but caught in the horror of it all.

“For all he suffered under dominus,” Fili says as quietly as possible, “Death stands a more welcome fate.”

“ _Sumptus libero_ ,” Kili whispers beside him. At this, Fili’s gaze snaps from the crucifixion to his brother. Kili’s expression is unreadable.

“We should go,” Fili states hoarsely, “Let us be quick to finish. The less time we stay, the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're absolutely free to take a guess at who Thorin's guests are going to be. They're showing up in the next chapter! Keep in mind though - I'll neither confirm nor deny.


	4. Alium Servum Dominorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's cousin arrives at his villa.

The day Thorin's kin is due to arrive at the villa, Kili is taken ill. Still, he insists on working, thinking to ease some of Fili's duty for the day, but rough coughing fits rack his body and destroy his voice. It is only Thorin's firm word that convinces him to rest in bed, seen to by Thorin's own medicus.

Fili delegates duties, knowing by now which brother- or sister-slave is skilled at which, and hours before the due arrival, the house is spotless, the store rooms stocked, the hams sweetened and the wines prepared. He washes, and stays by Kili's side as long as he can, and when Thorin calls, he is at his side.

Thorin's cousin and his son are of similar looks. Both with hair so blond they look almost like fine marble, alabaster-like skin, and high noses. They differ only in their eyes; the son's blue seems warmer and kinder than his father's. They arrive with three carts' worth of possessions, and but a handful of their own slaves. Thorin greets his cousin warmly. Fili risks a glance at them, and wonders briefly how two men who differ vastly in looks could possibly be so closely related by blood.

"Thranduil!" He calls, pulling his kin's thinner frame to his in an embrace, "It has been far too long. My heart swells to see you both safe. I hope your journey was comfortable?"

"Hardly," replies Thranduil, his voice deep and rich, but as cold as his eyes, "Far too many dirt roads lead to villa, cousin."

"I fear there is nothing for the roads," Thorin replies, "But perhaps I can offer comfort from rough travel in other manners."

"I shall accept offer if it entails wine and good food in abundance," Thranduil answers. Thorin laughs, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Fili," Thorin calls, and Fili raises his head to indicate attentiveness, "show Thranduil and Legolas to quarters, then have meal and drink prepared."

Before he bows in wordless obedience, Fili's gaze flicks to Thranduil, who watches him with a strange, unreadable expression on his face. The moment is fleeting, however, for Thranduil returns his attentions to his cousin.

"I shall rest later," he tells Thorin, "There is much to discuss. Tauriel, be sure Legolas is comfortable before you join us in the hall."

It is only then that Fili notices the woman behind Thranduil's son. Her complexion is fair, thick hair dark and red. Behind her stands a host of Thranduil's slaves, all carrying possessions. She nods quietly, and turns to Fili for instruction. Fili leads them away, Legolas and Tauriel following behind him.

Once clear of earshot from the domini, Legolas and Tauriel begin to speak softly and quietly in a dialect Fili recognizes but does not speak himself. By the tone of their voices, he can tell Legolas is deeply worried, and Tauriel is trying to reassure him. Fili chooses to stay out of business not his own, and shows them straight to the room prepared for Legolas.

Fili helps as much as he can to settle Legolas in with his things.

"That will not be necessary," says Legolas, his voice surprisingly softer than his father's, "I can manage. My father's things are of more importance."

Tauriel nods to him, and turns to Fili. She has startling brown eyes, and when she speaks, it is with delicate voice.

"Show us to my dominus' room," she tells him, and it seems to Fili that her voice contains slight inflection. He directs her and some of the others to a room further down the hall. It is far bigger, almost as big as that of Thorin's. He allows Tauriel and the others in before following. He stays out of their way as Tauriel directs the others regarding placement of her dominus's things. It is as he observes her quietly that he notices mark on her arm.

"It is dominus's favorite animal," says Tauriel, as if she has seen or sensed him staring, "He sees elk as symbol of power, agility and virility. I received it as soon as I had been bought." She turns her head now to look at Fili. "I see no marks on you."

"I yet bear them," Fili answers, "My dominus has marked me in his own way." He almost smiles at own joke. "You are not native to this country."

"I come from farther East of the river," Tauriel answers, "Legolas is educated; he is fluent in my tongue, though his father is not. A relief, you can imagine. "Legolas is friend to me as his father is enemy."

"Is he so cruel?" Fili wonders. Tauriel shoots him a look, and Fili understands this to mean that there are far too many stories to tell as evidence.

"You are far too sheltered here," Tauriel remarks, though it is not unkind nor judgment, "I have heard of Thorin's liberal treatment of slaves."

"I have had my share of hardships and abuse suffered at hands of other masters," Fili assures her, "and though my brother and I live in relative ease here, I yet seek freedom."

"Why?" Tauriel asks, "You hardly need to work for comfort here."

"I yet wear collar," Fili tells her, "No kindness can disguise this."

Tauriel turns away from him, squinting her eyes at nothing in particular. "Fool," she mutters, "I would not want to leave if I were slave here."

It is point far too familiar to Fili's ears.  He diverts attention away from subject. "We must return to dining hall," he tells Tauriel, "we tarry here far too long."

Tauriel pouts a little, and that seems familiar to Fili too, but he leaves the room, headed for the dining hall, and Tauriel is close behind him.

"---razing entire villages to the ground," Thranduil is saying when Fili and Tauriel return to them. Tauriel stands just behind Thranduil, head bowed in subservience, as Fili takes the jar of wine from one of his brother-slaves to take-over. If he should but risk glance, he would perhaps see Thranduil's eyes on him.

"Thank the gods that you left when you did," Thorin says to Thranduil, apparently also oblivious to his attentions having been drawn away, "It is untold blessing to have you and Legolas safe and alive. I remain sympathetic to the rebel cause, but I cannot agree with such unbridled, indiscriminate violence."

"Have care how you speak, cousin," Thranduil warns him cheerfully, "Words such as those could have heavy repercussions."

"If heard and-or attested to in public," Thorin reminds him, "Which you would not deign to subject me to, I'm sure. Would you want me dead when I've opened villa to you?"

"As long as I have no reason to," Thranduil promises, although Fili thinks he heard but the smallest hint of threat in his tone. It seems Thranduil's eyes flick to Fili momentarily, but again, no one notices.

"No more talk of grim news," Thorin declares, "Saturnalia is but month away."

"You have plans for the holiday?" Thranduil asks. Fili thinks he means it to wonder that Thorin would celebrate slaves' holiday. Thorin, however, thinks otherwise.

"As I do every year," Thorin answers, "Your slaves add to the number now; the celebration, I think, would be very much appreciated."

Thranduil shrugs. "If you wish it," he tells Thorin, calling for more wine, "I may need convincing until then."

"It is still my villa, cousin," Thorin laughs, "If I so wish to give my slaves their holiday, it shall be so. I am certain we will yet find way to change your mind."

"I believe you may," Thranduil replies.

This time, Fili sees Thranduil's eyes land upon him again.

\---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

"How is Kili?"

Fili is drawn out of his thoughts by Thorin's deep voice, a comfort after the day's many happenings.

"Fine," Fili replies, "Close to full recovery. Already he refuses to stop talking, although he's begging me to tell him of your kin."

"And how did you find them?" Thorin is pouring himself some wine, and thankfully does not see the shadow that passes in Fili's face.

"Legolas is quiet," Fili answers carefully, "But kind. He's not a man of many words, but it seems to me his thoughts run deep."

"And his father?" Thorin prods, "My cousin. He could hardly take eyes off you."

There is bare hint of jealousy in his tone, but Fili hears the protectiveness as well.

"You noticed," says Fili, attempting indifference.

"He is as I was," Thorin says, brushing back Fili's hair and dropping a gentle kiss on his shoulder, "Taken with you from first fateful moment."

Thorin's lips move along Fili's skin, and were it not for Fili's wariness of Thranduil, he would be more amiable.

"He stirs me not," he tells Thorin, "He strikes me cold, unfeeling."

"All the more reason to seek warmth from me then," Thorin chuckles smoothly.

There is a familiar tug somewhere deep in Fili's belly. Thorin's hand is traveling down his body now, seeking him out beneath his tunic, while his other arm pulls him flush against his chest. Indeed, Thorin is warm, so far unlike his fairer cousin, his lips gentle on Fili's skin. When his hand finds Fili's cock at last and strokes, Fili sighs and sinks into his embrace, letting his dominus's heat and emotions banish thought of Thranduil from Fili's mind.

\---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Fili is careful to be quiet as he does his final round of the night. Thorin had been reluctant to let him go, their lovemaking having been passionate and lasting, but Fili reminded him of his need to check on Kili. Only then did Thorin release him, but not without a deep, searing kiss that lingers on Fili's lips minutes later.

He passes Thranduil's room, and hears soft grunting. He cannot help but look up when his eyes catch movements of Thranduil's pale nakedness. Thranduil's body is lithe, lean and tall, an appeal formerly hidden under his many layers earlier in the day. He seems to be enjoying himself, although Tauriel is not. She lays there limp, silent and seeming bored, finding absolutely no pleasure in task. For that is what this is; a year's worth of nights in Thorin's loving arms has caused Fili to forget that for far too many others, bedding dominus is just another item in slave's list of duties. They cannot refuse, they cannot turn master away.

Thranduil withdraws from Tauriel and bodily flips her over. She assumes position on her knees, and Thranduil enters her again aggressively. Still, Tauriel makes no sign that she finds as much pleasure in it as her dominus. Fili leaves, shaking his head in dismay.

He is nearing the corner of the hall when he hears a voice calling him.

"Fili."

He freezes, a chill running down his spine. He turns on spot slowly, and is greeted by sight of Thranduil in all his naked glory, standing by his room's opening, smirking and aroused.

"That is what you are called, is it not?" Thranduil asks, and Fili nods wordlessly. Thranduil beckons him closer, and only politeness and duty move Fili's feet towards him.

"You are Thorin's body-slave?" Asks Thranduil.

"No," Fili replies, eyes downcast, "But I am his most preferred over others."

It is an understatement, but fits the question.

"Why then are you not in his quarters, I wonder," Thranduil says, "I would not be so quick to see you leave, if you were one of mine."

Fili bites his tongue to fight down a shudder at the darkness in his tone.

"Join us," Thranduil offers, stretching his arm to indicate his bed, where Tauriel, misery painting her face, gathers the sheets to cover self, "Night is young still, and moon still high."

The expression on Tauriel's face shows her dilemma; having Fili with her may ease her discomfort, and yet she would not want to subject him to her dominus, nor would she wish for him to see her so helpless and used.

Fili shakes his head. "I'm afraid I must decline," he tells Thranduil, "I have brother at mercy of illness, and I must go see to him. Thor--My dominus allowed me from his bed for very reason."

"Shame," Thranduil replies, "You are not my slave, hence I cannot make you stay. Perhaps another night, when you are less restrained by duty to others."

"Every waking moment is dedicated to dominus," Fili answers, hoping he still sounds polite, "Perhaps offer should be taken up with him. I but obey his will."

Fili immediately regrets giving Thranduil the idea. He can almost hear smile in Thranduil's tone when he says, "...Perhaps I will. Goodnight, golden one."

Fili nods, glad that the movement masks the way he balks at the endearment. How dare he steal that from Thorin?

He takes careful steps until he rounds the corner, and only then does he quicken pace. Even then, he thinks he can feel Thranduil's gaze chasing him as he seeks refuge of his own quarters. He finds Kili asleep, but healed. As Fili seeks sleep as well, he argues with himself if he should tell Kili of Thranduil's advances in the morning.


	5. Contra Litora Fluctus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Tauriel cross paths at last. Fili is far from pleased, hence neither is Kili.

Fili leaves for market early in the morning, insisting that Kili stay indoors to rest. Thorin insists that he not strain himself. Kili huffs in frustration, and instead takes to following Thorin closely, although Thorin all but refuses to order him to do anything.

He meets Legolas first. Fili had talked of him, of how quiet and unassuming he is, and the kindness in his eyes. When he speaks to Kili for the first time, it is to ask him his name, and why they had not met the day earlier. When Kili tells him that he had been taken ill, he hears sincerity in Legolas' voice when he wishes him better health and full recovery. Kili finds he likes him quite a lot. He tells him it is no trouble at all for him to oversee service as Legolas breaks fast.

He meets Thranduil later. Fili had spoken very little of him, saying only that he differs greatly from Thorin. Kili thinks he understands Fili's meaning. The difference is not only in appearance. Something about Thranduil makes Kili want to keep distance. He keeps his head down when being spoken to, unable to meet his eyes. Thranduil speaks to him with such cold, almost hostile indifference. When Thorin tells him that Kili is his body-slave, Thranduil wonders out loud how he could have chosen someone so "dark" and "dirty" when there was "far sunnier choice." Kili grits his teeth, but Thorin gives him a surreptitious shake of his head.

He meets Tauriel by accident. Fili had said nothing of her to Kili. She seems to materialize out of thin air. Lost in thought, he walks right into her, causing her to nearly drop what she holds in arms. He catches her and her things quickly, and mumbles quick apology. He stops short when she looks up at him, breath stolen from him in a blink. Her brown eyes are deep, holding much sadness and experience, and yet Kili seems to drown in them. Her fair skin is soft to the touch, warm in a way he has never yet known. When she speaks, it is in a dialect Kili does not recognize, but her voice is delicate and lilting, an unfamiliar but not unwelcome comfort.

"Apologies," Kili offers when he finds voice again, "Are you hurt?"

She answers in her native tongue, quick and stammering.

"I do not know your dialect," Kili chuckles, "Do you speak common tongue?"

Tauriel hesitates momentarily. "Yes," she replies, "Apologies, I did not see you there."

"No harm done," Kili tells her, offering her a bright, assuring smile. She seems to stop at this, and a flush comes to her cheeks.

"You are Fili's brother," she says, removing gaze from his face to regain composure, "he spoke of you to me. You were ill yesterday."

"Yes," Kili answers, "But I fear he has made no mention of you to me. I wish he had; I would have been better prepared for moment."

"Your brother had much on mind," she points out, "He cannot hold blame."

"What is your name?" Kili asks gently.

"Tauriel," she offers.

"Beautiful," Kili replies, and Tauriel blushes again. Kili decides in that moment that he rather likes the sight of her doing so.

"You are Kili," she says, "Fili told me so. He told me much about you. He loves you deeply, I can tell."

"And I him," Kili tells her, "He has done much to ensure survival. I owe him more than life."

"It must feel wonderful to be so loved, and to be able to reciprocate."

She turns her eyes down and away, but there is no mistaking her tone. Kili opens mouth to offer comfort, but she turns her hand and winces, hissing.

"I thought you said you were not hurt," Kili says.

"Not by you, which is what you asked," she replies, "This was not your doing."

"Was this from dominus?"

Tauriel says nothing, and it confirms Kili's suspicion. He takes her injured hand gently, examining it for himself.

"This should be wrapped," he tells her, "I have ointments to help lessen swelling of wrist, and I can bandage this to protect it. If you'll let me, that is."

"I should return to dominus's side," Tauriel answers with a slight stutter, although it is clear she desires opposite of her words.

"Not until your wrist has been remedied," Kili says, "Come. I shall regale you with embarrassing stories of Fili from childhood."

Tauriel giggles, and Kili is certain he'll want to hear more of it.

\---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Fili returns to his quarters from the market to find Kili carefully wrapping Tauriel's wrist in bandage. The smell of mint-infused ointment wisps through the air. Fili stops at the opening and shrinks back slightly.

There is a look on Kili's face he knows all too well. Kili is watching as Tauriel laughs at something he says, and his hands are sure gentle as they tend to her apparent injury. Even after Kili finishes, Tauriel's hand lingers on his knuckles, and Kili does not pull away. She gives him a soft smile in gratitude, and Kili returns it a little too easily for Fili's liking. He clears his throat, perhaps a little more aggressively than he had meant to, and their attentions snap to him, hands flying back to owners as if with guilt at being caught in such an intimate moment.

“Domini call,” Fili says simply, and hastily – perhaps a little _too_ hastily – both body-slaves rise, mumbling apologies as they pass Fili on their way out. Kili gives Tauriel head start, and once certain that she is out of earshot, grabs him by the wrist and drags him along.

“You made no mention of her,” he says in a gruff wihisper.

“Other thoughts weighed heavily on mind,” Fili justifies, “Why does it matter?”

“She makes me feel…strange.”

“Strange?”

“Light-headed. Uncertain. I trip over words. I feel blood rush to face when she smiles. She touched my hand, and I felt…weightless.”

“…Strange indeed.”

“What’s happening to me, Fili? Am I yet ill?”

“Perhaps, brother, but in vastly different manner.”

“Can it be cured?”

“Do you wish it so?”

“…I...I do not know.”

Fili’s grip tightens around brother’s arm unconsciously. He can feel himself seething, blinding heat rippling his skin. “Stay away from her,” he warns him through gritted teeth.

Kili’s eyes widen in protest. “What?” he exclaims, “Why?”

“Because she is fragile,” Fili hisses, “Because you’ve no knowledge of what she has been through. Because you would do more damage than good.”

“How do you know this?” Kili shoots back, just as angry, “From whence does anger spring? Fili…Are you _jealous_?”

“Yes, I’m jealous, of _course_ I’m jealous!” Fili replies, “All our lives, we have had but each other. The future I picture is of _us_ , Kili, free _together_. You and I, Kili. No one else. You belong to _me_.”

At this, Kili’s eyes narrow, truly angry now himself. “Is that so?” he asks, “You are one to talk. Shared dominus’s bed lately?”

Fili’s grip loosens slightly. “That is different,” he answers.

“Is it?” Kili challenges, “I know you too, well, brother, you cannot lie to me. The more time you spend in dominus’s embrace, the farther from me you step. You claim heart lies in me still, but you look upon Thorin with much adoration, and reverence, and _need_. Not just desire, Fili. _Need_. There was time such looks were reserved for me alone, but since night we first fell into his embrace, I have received less and less of them. It _hurts_ , Fili. It _pains_ me to see – to _know_ – that after all we have been through together, I have lost you much too easily. How many days and nights have I been taken by thought that convincing you to lay with him was grievous mistake? Yet still, I came when you called, laid with you when you said so, gave you all of me when you wanted it. Do not speak to me of jealousy, brother. You know not how much of it I’ve had to endure for _you_.”

He wrenches arm from Fili’s hand roughly, stomping away in direction that Tauriel had gone, leaving Fili standing alone, torn between guilt and rage.

“Dangerous thing;” Fili calls after Kili’s retreating back, “Eyes upon possession not your own! The consequences shall be grave, Kili, and when they rain down upon you, do _not_ come to me for help! You’ll find none!”

Kili makes no indication that he has heard, or cares.


	6. Saturnalia (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abundant drink causes channels to open. Under influence, Thranduil makes a move.

A month passes from their heated argument, and Fili fears he is coming apart at the seams.

Kili has not quite forgiven him, but it isn’t as if Fili has anything to need it for. They act as if nothing has changed between them, and yet Fili can do nothing but watch as Kili draws further and further away from him, and closer to Tauriel, who welcomes this new kind of attention as if starving for it all her life. They exchange sweet smiles, gentle touches, soft-spoken words, and find comfort in each other’s company. Kili has not lain with her yet, no, and Fili wants to do nothing that might push him to do so.

In hopes that Kili would come back, Fili has not returned to Thorin’s embrace since he and Kili argued. He gives Thorin as many excuses as he can think of to elude him, but chooses not to look him in the eye when he does; The first time he had turned his beloved dominus away, he had seen confusion that had rather quickly turned to hurt, and it only made Fili’s heart twitch worse with more guilt. He wants to, dear gods, he wants to. His own bed is cold now that Kili’s heart has changed towards him, and he yearns to feel warmth and heat of another body pressed against him, around him, inside him. Some days, the mere thought of Thorin brings him to almost painful hardness, and he has no choice but to deal with it himself. It is sacrifice Fili hopes will bring Kili back to him, although prospect of losing Thorin in process does not appeal to him either.

Saturnalia sets upon them, and Thorin’s villa is all but turned upside-down. The first feast of the day sees all of his slaves nearly crowd the dining hall as they all partake freely of the food and wine. Thorin, who has gifted them with fine clothes for the occasion, shares in their joy, laughing and drinking and singing with them. Legolas is rather reticent, but makes no opposition when their own slaves join in the festivities. Thranduil watches with sour face, although he sets himself upon the wine as if the world were to end with the next sunrise. Fili finds himself lost in the throes of the party, which lasts all day, as usual, although every glance he risks at Kili only reminds him of hope that free-flowing wine might cause change of heart in Kili.

Deep into the night, he finds Kili standing alone across the hall. Somewhat inebriated, Fili takes his chance, but before he can get very far, he walks into Thranduil, whose expression changes as he realizes who has happened by him. A drunken smile spreads across his thin lips, his blue eyes shining.

“Apologies,” Fili offers, head bowed slightly, but only to keep from looking up into Thranduil’s face.

“Share drink,” Thranduil returns, “And see them better accepted.”

Fili tries to give him a polite smile. “My cup is spoken for,” he tells him by way of declining request.

Thranduil chuckles. “I seek not to claim it my own,” he corrects, “Merely…grace lips with nectar.”

Drink turns Thranduil’s words to poetry in Fili’s ear, and he almost smiles, but he looks up, and finds Kili staring darkly at him from where he is, something almost accusatory in his gaze. Fili tries to explain with a look, but Kili only shakes his head and leaves, disappearing through the crowd.

“You have been too long with…rough company,” Thranduil says, much too close now to Fili, “Spun gold, when long lost in hay, may yet lose lustre.”

“If you mean dominus --” Fili begins, turning to face Thranduil but losing coordination, swaying slightly on the spot.

“Do not take offense, little one,” Thranduil laughs, “I yet mean none.”

“And drink or no,” Fili replies, “I would tolerate none, especially if meant for those I care for.”

Thranduil grins at him softly. “You enthral me, Fili,” he says quietly, “Fair, golden Fili. The very sight of you stirs me in ways not felt before. My cousin’s halls stand far unworthy of you. You are far too beautiful and spirited to be kept here.”

Thranduil’s wooing mixes with effect of wine, and Fili’s head spins under weight of combined efforts. But he pulls himself together, stepping back just slightly. “If they but keep me from those I love,” Fili answers, “then I cannot favour glittering walls.”

Thranduil steps closer still, and Fili has nowhere to go now. Thranduil smiles still, reaching to draw Fili’s chin up with fingers. “Words from mouth such as yours,” he returns, “could move a man born into such home to turn from it.” He leans to kiss Fili, but is stopped dead when fingers close hard around his wrist.

“Remove fucking hand,” Thorin threatens darkly, and Fili finds himself releasing breath he had not realized he had been holding in.

“Apologies, cousin,” Thranduil says, withdrawing his hand from Fili, “I meant no harm.”

“If you had,” Thorin hisses, “It would not raise ire as hotly as affectionate touch does.”

“Is this how celebration is to end then, Thorin?” Thranduil asks, “With petty challenge made over mere _slave_?” The curl in his upper lip would fool all but Fili.

Thorin’s fist rises, but Fili stops it in time.

“No, dominus,” he pleads, as those closest to them begin to take notice, “Your cousin is but mired in drink, as are we all. Do not let inebriation drive you to rashness you would regret in future. _Please._ ”

It is this last word that turns Thorin’s eyes from Thranduil. Fili sees them searching his own face, and he tries to placate him with a small look.

“Perhaps it would be best to retire,” Fili tells Thorin, still holding his fist in his own hands, “This holiday always takes much out of masters. I shall see you to bedchamber.”

Thranduil smirks, challenging Thorin’s snarl. At full heights they stand with but few inches’ difference, although Thorin makes up for his shortcoming with build. Yet Fili finds himself more intimidated by the look on Thranduil’s face. There is something incredibly cruel, almost evil in his expression, and this is what Tauriel had once told him of. Quick with words though he may be, Thranduil needs only to cast such eyes upon enemy to threaten. He breaks no words, but speaks volumes.

This is not a fight Thorin should find himself in.

Fili tugs at Thorin’s arm surreptitiously, trying to urge him away. Thorin turns his head only slightly towards Fili, as if he thinks turning glare away from Thranduil would give him opportunity to strike. His eyes flick towards Fili before quickly fixing upon his cousin again.

“See reason,” Fili whispers, unsure if Thorin can hear, “and stand down.”

Perhaps Thorin _does_ hear, for his expression breaks, his voice changing when he speaks again. “Drink makes fools of us all in late hour,” he says softly, “I offer forgiveness for advances made towards _my_ slave, cousin, if you shall offer yours for threat made.”

Thranduil laughs bodily, and tension in the air eases. “A trade most welcome,” he says, clapping a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

Thorin does the same, and Fili sees him squeeze surreptitiously. Thranduil’s eyes narrow momentarily as if in acknowledgement. _This is not over._

“Lead on to private chambers, Fili,” Thorin says, eyes still upon Thranduil, “I am tired, and night has little left to offer.”

Fili gives a small bow of acknowledgement, and begins to lead Thorin away. He dare not look at his dominus just yet. He dare not look back.

Even when they finally turn a corner far from the still on-going celebration, Fili can feel Thranduil’s eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOPS, more than a month without an update, ugh. I'm not sure if anyone's been waiting for an update on this fic, but phew, at last, here it is! I'm sorry that the three new chapters are so short! Chapter 6 in particular was meant to be much longer and include smut, but I've made an edit to my plans, and the smut will come with the next update, which HOPEFULLY won't take more than a month. :: headpalm. ::


End file.
